


Le Premier Rougir de Rose

by GreenFeltCap



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFeltCap/pseuds/GreenFeltCap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Champion Serena grows into adulthood, she and Professor Sycamore begin to see each other a bit differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Premier Rougir de Rose

**Author's Note:**

> At the end you'll find a glossary, in case anybody reading this doesn't play pokemon.

"Well, look at you!" said the Professor, spreading his hands, his eyes disappearing in the creases of his smile. "Can this be the same little girl who first stepped into this room holding her fennekin against her chest like a life preserver?"

"It's good to see you, Professor," said Serena, laughing. She bent to kiss his scratchy cheek in greeting.

He returned the kiss, and said, "But you are an accomplished young woman, not my little student anymore! Please, I insist you call me Augustine."

"Augustine," said Serena, trying it out. An odd smile played with the corners of her mouth. "I’ve only ever heard Diantha call you that. What are you working on?"

"Ah! It's a paper I'm presenting at the evolution conference in June," he said, waving at the screen. The title of the half-finished presentation was 'Bounds and Modularity of M-Sequence Information in Mega Evolution-Capable Pokemon Genomes'.

Serena's eyebrows raised in amused interest. "M-Sequence Information?"

"We've been looking at why Mega Evolution affects some Pokemon but not others," said the Professor (Augustine, Serena reminded herself), rubbing his chin. "We found some unique sequences in the genomes of these Pokemon. We call them M-Sequences. The paper is to do with our findings, but Sina thinks that with some further analysis we can predict other Pokemon that should be able to Mega Evolve, get closer to understanding the way the stones' waves allow the genes to express. She and Dexio are working on a computer program. Let me thank you again for the Mega Stones you brought us to study, by the way."

"No problem," said Serena, ducking her head. "I'm glad they're helping. The title, though..."

"Hum?"

"It's, well... how about something like 'Mega Evolution and the Pokemon Genome'?"

Augustine's thick eyebrows formed two curves of confusion. Then his eyes sparkled. "Oh! I see. Something with some more snap! More... qui est le mot." His fingers felt in the air for the right word. "Pizazz. How boring it must sound. But I must keep it accurate. I will give it more thought." He smiled, and stretched. "But I am keeping you waiting. Excuse this rambling old man."

"No, no," said Serena, waving her hands. "I like to listen to your rambling. And you're not so old..."

"It's your sweet youthful face. When I see it, I feel like a young man again," said Augustine cheerfully, pushing his chair back. He caught Serena's arm in his. "Come now, madamoiselle - we must catch up properly. Let me treat you to lunch."

"Ce serait un grande plaisir, Augustine," said Serena sweetly, laying her hand elegantly across his and trying to imitate Diantha's doe-eyed glance.

He laughed. "That was a Diantha look, wasn’t it? I suppose using my name will take some getting used to. Your accent is getting very good, by the way."

"I've been practicing," she said, grinning.

* * *

Serena flopped down on the steps with a sigh. Her talonflame settled beside her, and she stroked his head. "Good job today, Char," she told him with a tired smile.

"My goodness, what wonderful speed he has," said Drasna, once her Noivern was back in its ball.

"Yeah, I know, it's really something," said Serena, tugging her hair out of its ponytail. "The way he always hits first, it's like his moves have priority. I'm very proud."

"You should be," said Drasna, as Char made a happy chirping noise and nipped Serena's finger affectionately. "He's a special boy."

She sat down on the step on Serena's other side and watched her, pushing her hair behind her ears and smiling in her inscrutible way. "But you know," she said after a while, "Somehow, from the way you battled just now, I think maybe you have another special boy on your mind. Hmmm?"

Serena hid behind her damp curls. Drasna chuckled. "I'm glad. This is just wonderful for you. Young people should be in love." But when Serena's face twisted into an awkward wince, she frowned with concern. "But something is wrong?"

"Sort of," said Serena, after a moment. She turned to Drasna, her face fraught with distress. "I keep trying to convince myself I'm not... in... love..." She wrung her hands, looking away. "It's just silly, I mean, I shouldn't feel this way."

"Oh, dear," said Drasna, smiling again and putting an arm around Serena's shoulders. "Love is a wonderful thing, something to be embraced, not to feel shameful about."

"But I feel like such a little kid," Serena mumbled. "I mean, I'm just twenty, I'm this little chippy girl, and he's..." She struggled for words. "So mature."

"You are a beautiful and accomplished young woman," said Drasna. "Nobody could say you're immature. Why, look at the thoughtful way you train your Pokemon."

"That's not exactly what I meant," Serena said, in a very small voice.

A smile crept across Drasna's face. "Well, he is not so old."

"Drasna!" Serena looked at Drasna with gaping incredulity. "You knew?"

Drasna shrugged, still smiling impishly. Serena gave her a little push with her shoulder. "You're terrible."

Drasna laughed. "Just looking out for my little Champion."

"I'm glad you don't think I'm weird," said Serena, visibly relaxing. "Um... I didn't expect... I mean, it's been a long time since I last saw him. I feel like I saw him in a different way this time. It was really unexpected... It was really nice. I mean... y'know?" She fidgeted a little. She wasn't used to having to express things like this in words. "He treated me the same, but somehow different. He asked me to call him by his first name." Now she was blushing, and put her hands on her cheeks to cool them.

"I'm not so surprised. You've grown up, sweetheart," said Drasna. "He's grown to respect you as an adult, as well as being proud of you as his student. It's only natural."

"You think so?"

Drasna nodded. "I also think you should explore your feelings, not push them away."

"He's... really charming," said Serena shyly. "I like the way he talks. And he does that little smile all the time."

"Not to mention he's heartbreakingly handsome," said Drasna frankly, causing Serena to giggle and cover her mouth with her hands. "Go and see him again, see how you feel."

Serena's face fell. "What if he thinks it's creepy?"

Drasna considered. "Well, don't spring it on him all at once. Maybe just let him know little by little. Give him time to get used to the idea. He might surprise you."

* * *

Serena trained. Char was getting near ready to use in competitions. She had an eevee kit to see to, which took a lot of her attention. And she had a regimen to keep with her other pokemon. She worked, and sweated. And each night as she lay in her bed, aching the ache of good exercise, she held her pillow and thought about things.

Then, finally, she did go and see him again.

She flew to Lumiose, and called him on her holo caster, her palms sweating like they did when she was facing down a tough opponent. She was running a few errands, she said, and that was not entirely untrue. He was working hard on the genome program, but she convinced him he deserved a break.

She waited at the cafe across the street from the lab, outside, since the day was warm. When Augustine came out of the lab, his gait making him seem to fall down the steps, she waved him over cheerfully, thinking her heart would burst with how beautiful he was. She'd dressed up a little. Just a little. Maybe he'd think she was a little beautiful, too.

He asked about her training, and they laughed together at her eevee's antics, how she kept climbing bookshelves and things and leaping off of them, to Serena's constant terror. He told her stories about his own pokemon when they were young. She told him about her talonflame, and he said he'd heard pokemon could have hidden abilities, and wondered if her talonflame had one.

"How would I tell?" she asked.

"Their usual ability is Flame Body, non? Have you ever seen him burn an opponent?"

She thought about it. "No," she said. "I thought we'd just been unlucky in that respect."

"Maybe try measuring its body heat in battle. See if it is cooler than other talonflame."

"I will," she said.

She asked about his research. He'd had his conference, and he said it had gone pretty well, and he had managed not to forget what order his slides came in. People were asking about Mega Evolution. Serena thought this might have something to do with his charisma, but he shook his head. "Mega Evolution by itself is far more impressive than I am," he said. He told her about how much data they were gathering, and how well it was lining up. She found his excitement contagious, even if statistics were a little out of her area of expertise.

Then the coffee was gone, and it was time to go back to work.

"You are as refreshing as a spring breeze," he told her.

"I'll come and blow on you again sometime," she said. He smiled, and she spent the flight home half giddy with happiness, half worried she'd sounded stupid.

She called him up the next week to report that she'd set up Malva's talonflame and her own with thermometers during a sparring match, and that Char was noticably cooler, too cool to burn. "Fantastique! How wonderful! The scientific method at work," he said, and she grinned proudly.

* * *

Things got busy again, with a challenger coming to the League. He didn't get past Wikstrom, but everyone got excited all the same, wondering if he'd challenge them again. Serena hoped he would, eager to try out her talonflame against a new opponent. Her eevee was growing bigger and more rambunctious every day, and Serena started play-training with her in the evenings. Meanwhile, Drasna would keep giving her looks that made her blush. At least she hadn't told the others.

The next time she came to Lumiose, she dressed up a little more, her hair brushed soft and draped over one shoulder. She met him after the rest of the lab went home for the day, and they took a stroll along the avenues in the orange glow of the evening sun, arm-in-arm. Serena was glad that this was so natural a thing to do, this casual touch.

"Those ladies were looking at you," she teased.

"Non, surely they were looking at you, wishing they too had hair like liquid gold," he said, without missing a beat.

She laughed, hiding her mouth with one hand.

* * *

"Come on, Augustine! C'est ce simple!"

Serena dashed around the square, enjoying the way the wind felt on her stockinged legs, and performed a swift 360, making her skirt spin out, before rolling to a stop in front of her professor.

"Regarder la jeune femme agile," he said, laughing, from his place on the plinth of the monument. His knees stuck out awkwardly beacause of the skates on his shoes. "Can't I just sit here and watch you?"

"But wouldn't you like to speed around like that?" she said, putting her head on one side. "Just let me help you, come on, you'll love it."

He allowed her to help him up, hanging on tightly to both her hands, his legs shaking. "Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée," he mumbled. Serena couldn't help but smile.

"Look, you're balancing. You got it."

"You're doing all the balancing for me!"

"It'll be easier when you're moving. Come on, one foot in front of the other. Keep your knees bent. That's right."

She began to skate slowly, Augustine stumbling along beside her. She soon found it easier to support him with one arm around his back, and one of his over her shoulders. The other one he waved wildly out to the side.

"I am going to pull you over with me," he said, after he had to lean on her particularly heavily.

"Don't worry about it. Just trust in your momentum and follow through."

* * *

Her visits became more frequent, as the days grew longer, the summer ripening. This time she put on make-up, just a little eyeshadow, some lip gloss, and a spray of rose perfume.

"Oh ho! Serena, you are a vision of loveliness," said Augustine, staggering back and placing a hand over his heart dramatically. "I wonder if you aren't coming here so often to visit a very lucky young man, and dropping in to see your old professor on the way."

"I just see you," said Serena, putting her head on one side and smiling. His expression made her heart beat like a hundred vivillon's wings.

* * *

The holo-caster rang twice, then there was the familiar flicker before a petite figure materialized over Serena's hand.

"Wow, Serena! Hi!♪  It's been way too long, have things been super busy at the League?"

"A little," said Serena. "Shauna, I need your help."

"Ask away, Rena!♪"

"Do you remember that time when you slept over at my house and we had cider and watched that romantic movie and we sort of experimented -" Serena babbled, getting redder with each word.

"Woah. Rena. Woah." The little Shauna held up her hands in a 'woah' gesture, then grinned wickedly. "Are you telling me you got a boyfriend?"

Serena hid her face with her hands. "Kind of?"

"Oh my gosh, tell me everything, is it someone I know?!"

"Yes...?" said Serena, and instantly regretted it. "I mean, he's not my boyfriend yet, but I want to be good at, um, at kissing, so that if he does become my boyfriend..."

"You won't just bump his face like we did?" said Shauna, grinning unabashedly.

Serena could only nod.

"Don't worry! I'll be over in half an hour!♪"

Forty-five minutes later, they both sat on the edge of Serena's bed, Serena hiding her face in her hands under her hair, Shauna making high-pitched sounds and butting her head against Serena's shoulder. It hadn't taken her long at all to get the truth out of Serena.

"I can't believe you're going to date Professor Sycamore! Rena, that is sooooo cute!♪ No wonder you wanna practice kissing, I bet he's really good, you are soooo lucky." She nudged Serena with her elbow.

"I'm glad you don't think it's weird," said Serena, with an embarassed giggle.

"Weird? I think it's really romantic! The brilliant professor... The champion trainer... Teaching each other a new way to love..." She clasped her hands together, her eyes shining.

"I don't think it's quite -" said Serena.

 "Now, let's get you all ready for your dashing professor!” said Shauna, and leaned in. “Pucker up!♪"

* * *

The challenger went away after his third attempt in as many weeks, to Serena's disappointment. But her eevee was glowing with health, seeming ready to evolve at any moment. So Serena took her to see her favorite evolution expert.

"Marvelous," said Augustine, stroking the thick fur of the eevee on his desk. "Clair de Lune, you said her name was? Moonlight. A good name. She is truly beautiful." His eyes flicked up to meet Serena's, and there was the tiny pause of something unsaid. Serena's breath caught, but the moment passed. He continued, "You know how to treat a pokemon, Serena. Yes, you are right - this lady is ready to evolve. You are hoping for umbreon?"

"Yes," said Serena. "Just look how sturdy she is, how she stands." She reached out to pet Clair's head fondly. "She'll be an exceptional umbreon."

"Then just to be safe, we should wait an hour or two before giving her the push," said Augustine, looking at his watch, then out the window at the darkening city.

"You'll help me, then?" said Serena, who'd caught the 'we'.

"Of course," said Augustine, smiling. "You said you'd never raised an eevee before. I don't want you to get nervous."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it," Serena said. "I mean, I'm making you work late, after all."

"Ce n'est rien," he said, waving a hand. "In fact, il me fait plaisir. I love to see a pokemon evolve, and this one evolves in such a wonderful way... with love, trust, and the fall of night."

Serena smiled to hear him say such things. "I feel so lucky that this one chooses to love me," she said. Clair pushed her head against her hand affectionately, and Serena gave her a little kiss between the ears.

Again, the air hung heavy with something left unsaid, as Augustine smiled softly, so softly, leaning back in his chair with one finger brushing his lips.

"It's a little like Mega Evolution, isn't it? How eevee evolve, though bonding with their trainer," said Serena finally.

"It is," he said, reaching out to stroke Clair again. Their hands touched, accidentally, and he pulled back.

"Why don't we get some supper while we wait?" he said.

"Okay," said Serena.

They walked along looking for a restaurant, Serena carrying Clair comfortably in her arms. The boulevards were alive with people with the same idea.

"I hope we can get a table," said Serena, looking around at the crowd.

"I know a place a little more out of the way," said Augustine, and steered them down one of the city's many winding side-streets.

It turned out to be a little hole-in-the-wall bistro, with warm yellow walls. A few people sat enjoying meals and wine, chattering happily in flushed Kalosian, but there was a table open right in the window.

"Lumiose's best-kept secret," Augustine murmured as they sat down. "It was set up by a gourmet chef who decided she wanted to do things her own way. And believe me - her way is a very good way."

The waiter brought them menus, one for food, one for pokemon food, and one for drinks.

"Would you care for a glass of wine, Serena? They keep a very good cabernet sauvignon," Augustine said, proffering the menu.

Serena had had wine before, at home with her mother, but her mother favored merlot, and Serena had no idea what any other wine would taste like. She'd had drinks with her friends, too, but only cider. She was also becoming aware that this was very intimate, like a date, and becoming slightly nervous of the people around them. She was feeling very young again. She wondered if they would think he was her uncle or something. She wondered if he'd come here before, with older women. She clutched Clair to her chest.

Augustine leaned closer, his face concerned. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to make you uncomfortable. If you'd rather not..."

"No, I -" said Serena, flustered. "I'd like to."

"You're not just saying that to make me happy?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Of course not," she said, and smiled. "I've never had cabernet sauvignon. I'd like to try it."

"I'll finish it if you don't like it," said Augustine, smiling, then leaned closer still to say, "The way you're holding Clair reminds me of the first time I ever saw you."

Serena blushed, and loosened her hold on Clair, who hadn't seemed to mind. He really did see her as a child, then. A teacher proud of his student.

"You've grown so much since then," he said. "It's wonderful. Your confidence, your grace, your power, cleverness, and kindness. What a woman you are. I feel very lucky to be close to you." He laughed softly. "I can't believe I'm getting away with it, actually. Men like me shouldn't be so lucky."

Serena couldn't believe what she was hearing. Automatically, she ducked her head to hide in her hair, her stomach full of thrill. Clair tickled her cheeks with her ears.

Luckily, at that moment, the waiter came back. Augustine ordered the wine, and when the waiter had gone again, asked Serena what she was thinking of ordering to eat. Just like that, she thought, and she had to smile. He coaxed her out of her hair again with little jokes, little comments that made her laugh and reply. He pointed out things on the menu, and she practiced her Kalosian, which made him laugh. The wine came, and the waiter went away again with their orders. Augustine raised his glass.

"To the evolution of Clair de Lune," he said.

"Salut!" said Serena, and their glasses clinked.

The wine was a little like merlot, Serena thought, but deeper, richer, more robust. She watched Augustine smelling his appreciatively, and did the same, filling her nose with its deep purple scent, and finding the smell improved the flavor.

The food came, pure Kalosian cooking, full of butter and herbs.

"It does go well with the wine," said Serena blissfully, as Clair dug into her own dish under the table.

"Remember to drink some water, too," said Augustine, his eyes crinkled in amusement, and Serena reached sheepshly for her water glass.

When they left, the moon was well risen, full and yellow.

"Harvest moon," said Augustine.

Serena smiled at it, feeling very content, and slightly wobbly. "Yeah."

"Look at Clair."

Clair was staring up at the moon from Serena's arms, her eyes wide and shining.

"Let's go sit down," said Augustine, leading Serena into the nearby square. They sat down on the edge of the plinth of the monument there, and Serena let Clair down between them.

"Are you ready, Clair?" Serena whispered, stroking Clair's head. The eevee chirped in reply.

"To evolve now, all she needs is a little exhilaration," said Augustine.

"A battle?" said Serena.

"Not in your state. I didn't realize what a number one glass of wine would do on you," said Augustine, laughing apologetically.

She ducked her head. "I'm only a little tipsy, but... yeah, you're right."

"I have another idea."

He stood, and lifted Clair into his arms. Then he threw her into the air. Serena watched, dazzled, as Clair began to shine, rivaling the moon, hanging in the air at the top of her flight. Then she was falling, getting bigger, sleeker, blacker, until she was back in Augustine's arms, and she leapt to Serena and licked her face, still glowing softly, and Serena held her, in awe.

"Look at you!" Serena exclaimed, running her hands over the umbreon's sable fur. "Oh, Clair, you're beautiful." She hugged her close and kissed her head, and Clair wriggled happily.

"Thank you," she said, looking up at Augustine.

"You told me she used to jump off of things," he said, shrugging and laughing.

Serena stood up and pulled him into a hug, with Clair in the middle, until the umbreon yelped a complaint and they separated, laughing breathlessly. Serena sat back down on the plinth, and Clair sat down beside her. Augustine sat down on her other side, and Serena leaned against him absently. He was warm, and smelled nice, and she was so happy.

"Are you cold, chéri?" he said. She shook her head, murmured a negative.

"Ah, well. Then I have no excuse," he said. "I would very much like to put my arm around you, however."

"Okay," said Serena, and inched a little closer as his hand rested on her shoulder. Something inside her was very excited about this, but it was being overridden by sleepy contentment.

"Merde," she heard him whisper.

"Hmm?"

"Serena, I realize that now may not be the best time," he said hesitantly. Serena woke up a little as the pushed-down excitement gave her a kick.

"What is it?" she said, as he faltered.

"I just feel that it is becoming more important to, ah, make things clear," he said, and cleared his throat. "Serena, when you come here, to see me, you, ah..."

"I dress up a little," she said.

"I thought so," he said. "I thought so," he repeated, more quietly.

"And I flirt."

"Most shamefully," he said, and laughed. "I thought it was all in fun. Maybe that's all it is. Please, correct me if I am wrong. I don't wish to assume. But lately, it seems..."

Serena looked up at him, and he turned his head to meet her gaze. His face was tense and worried, but there was a soft expression in his eyes, in the little lines around them from many smiles, and she drew courage from it.

"I wanted you to see me as a woman," she said. "So maybe you could love me like one."

"I do," he said, the words tearing from his throat. "I do love you. I..."

"I love you, Augustine."

He raised his free hand to stroke her cheek. "Serena... Why? Why me?"

"Why not someone younger?" she said, placing her hand over his.

He nodded, swallowed. "I feel like I've taken advantage of you, like I've fooled you in some way," he said, smiling sadly.

"No," she said. "I thought about it a lot. I know you, and I know what I want, I'm old enough to know what I want, and I know it's you."

"I'm definitely getting away with something," he said, with a hoarse laugh.

"Maybe," said Serena, pulling her legs under herself and sitting up to press her nose against his.

"You're not exactly sober."

"I'm going to kiss you, though."

"You are?"

She did.

It was more like a face-bump.

He laughed again, and said, "If you want a kiss..."

And he wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close, and kissed her properly, and Serena clung to him, lost in blissful warmth and the taste of the wine on his lips.

Clair wagged her tail, gazing up at the moon.

* * *

Serena woke in a very soft bed. It was softer than she remembered her own bed being. She lay enjoying the sensation of being eaten by pillows. It smelled nice here.

It smelled like Augustine.

She woke up at last, memories flooding back.

She'd done it, she'd confessed. Or he'd confessed. Or something. It was all out there. He'd kissed her - she'd face-bumped him, oh dear - She was in his bed. She remembered him saying she shouldn't be flying tipsy. She sat up and discovered she was wearing an enormous old T-shirt, which said 'Explore! Pokemon Research!' over a picture of a cartoon DNA strand, and a very long pair of striped pajama pants. A blush began to bloom on her cheeks.

A knock at the door.

"Serena? May I come in?"

"Yes," she said, pulling the blanket up to her chin. The door opened.

Augustine came in, fully dressed, holding a glass of water. "Here," he said, smiling sheepishly.

Serena took the water and sipped it, and then, suddenly realizing that she was very thirsty, drank it down.

"Thank you," she said.

"May I sit?" said Augustine, indicating the edge of the bed. Serena shuffled her legs over to make room, and he sat. "You're not bound to anything you said last night," he said, as Clair de Lune leapt onto the bed and padded up to Serena to lick her face. "If you want to take it all back, we'll forget it ever happened. I'll understand."

Serena shook her head, smiling broadly. "I told you I thought about it, didn't I? This wasn't a drunken whim, Augustine."

The relief that spread over his face made her heart flutter.

"May I kiss you good morning, then?" he said, with barely contained eagerness. She nodded, and he moved up to kiss her, one hand pushing into her hair. She fell back into the pillows, and he came along, not giving up on the kiss. He pressed his nose and forehead to hers. "Je rêve," he said, and his breath smelled like toothpaste. "This is too wonderful to be real."

"I have morning breath," said Serena, laughing. "Doesn't that make it more believable?"

"Even your morning breath is sweet, mon amour," said Augustine, and kissed her again.

"I love you," said Serena when they broke off.

"I love you too," he said. He threw his arms out and cried, "Je t'aime, Serena!"

"Come here," she said, laughing again, holding her arms out. He fell into them, and they lay holding each other, she under the covers and he on top. She ran her fingers through his mass of dark hair, marvelling in how strange and exciting it all was, yet how familiar and warm and secure.

"Where did you sleep?" she asked after a while.

"On the couch out there," he said dreamily, his eyes closed. "I don't blame you not remembering."

"You're a perfect gentleman, Augustine."

He smiled, and burrowed his face into her neck, causing her to gasp and squeak. She could feel him laughing into her shoulder, and gave him a playful push.

* * *

They took things slow. They both had to keep working, even if they wanted nothing more than to spend their time together. But in the coming weeks they went out on dates, all over the place - ice cream in Anistar under the light of the sundial, the aquarium in Ambrette (and then the fossil lab, they couldn't help themselves), sledding in Snowbelle (Wulfric came out to see for himself, and gave a huge jolly laugh as Augustine sprawled head over heels in the snow).  They walked and hiked on the nature trails, though Augustine tended to get pretty tired (Serena was used to walking for miles), and he even let Serena take him roller skating on Route Five.

He was shy and so was she, but slowly, they became more comfortable with each other. Serena learned how to kiss, better than she and Shauna could ever have managed, how to move her mouth so that she could keep going for more than one, how he loved it when she held his face, how her stomach could soar when he lifted her up, how to steal kisses in public. She giggled when he called her 'ma belle princesse', so he called her 'ma doux ange', and with further encouragement, 'fleur de mon coeur', and so on, and she loved it, and began to call him ‘mon prince charmant’.

Sina and Dexio called her up one day to complain.

“Don’t get us wrong, we’re glad the Professor found someone to love -”

“And we’re glad it’s you, Hero of Kalos!”

“- But you wouldn’t believe how much he daydreams!”

And Serena had to tell her mother, too, who said, "I guess it's a bit weird to be jealous of your own daughter, isn't it?" and laughed.

Of course, the Elite Four quickly found out what was going on. Serena couldn't hide how often she was going out all of a sudden. Serena made sure it didn't interfere with her duties - that much wasn't hard. If Diantha could be a movie star on the side, Serena could manage being in love. Her pokemon seemed happy for her, in any case, and Serena felt that what mattered most was being fair to them. Drasna was of course very pleased, Wikstrom gave her a gauntleted pat on the back, and Siebold didn't seem to care at all. Only Malva had anything to say about it.

"But he's just playing around with you," said Malva, one day in the lounge. "Can't you see you're just his midlife crisis girlfriend? One of these days he'll catch up to himself and dump you."

"That's not true!" said Serena hotly. "Augustine loves me."

"Augustine," sneered Malva. "Oh, please."

"Would a man who was just playing around be so careful?" said Drasna, who was sitting in an armchair, knitting serenely. "It sounds like he is being gentle and kind, and easing into things. I think that is just wonderful. I'm happy for you, Serena. He has a young heart."

"How old is he anyway?" said Malva. "Fifty?"

"Thirty-seven," said Serena, sticking her chin out. "And I don't care what you think, Malva."

Malva made a tch noise. “Just don’t go and lose after he breaks your heart,” she said, sauntering out.

“I think she cares,” said Drasna cheerfully.

Later, Serena found a box of condoms in her room, with a note that said 'just be careful'. She smiled. Drasna was always right.

* * *

"Why don't we have a night in?" he'd said over the holo caster, and Serena was excited - this would be her first time in his apartment since the night she'd slept there.

She sat on a stool on the other side of the kitchen counter, watching him cook. A victrola was scratching out an old song from the living room, and he hummed along in snatches as he worked.

"Voilà: for you, mon chou merveilleux, I shall cook the finest cuisine," he said, pouring noodles into a boiling pot.

Serena grinned. It was going to be macaroni and cheese. "Did you just call me your marvelous cabbage?"

"Very old and romantic Kalosian saying," he said, leaning on the counter. "You know, in Unova, they call their sweethearts 'pumpkin'. In defense of my language, chou is also a kind of pastry."

She laughed. "I'll gladly be your marvelous cabbage, whether you're making that up or not."

He kissed her nose, and grinned his doofy grin, the one that showed the curve of his front teeth but left his mouth a little open below, the one that made interesting feelings wiggle their way down through Serena’s stomach. He was wearing a silky shirt, too, the top button undone, which made her want to touch.

“Is there wine?” she found herself saying.

“Hm? There can be, did you want some?”

“I was looking for an excuse to sleep here,” she said, resting her chin in her hands and smiling up at him as sweetly as she could.

“You like my bed, hah?” he said, paying attention to the saucepan. “You’d make me sleep on the couch again, ma belle dame sans regret?”

“It’s not your bed I’m after,” she said, rolling her eyes.

He paused, his expression changing to one of alarm, then to a weak smile. “You couldn’t wait until after we eat to make me nervous?” he said, waving a hand at the bubbling pots.

Serena shifted on her stool, biting her lip. “I’m sorry, it’s okay if you don’t want...”

“Don’t look like that, chéri. Believe me, I want that very much,” he said, leaning on the counter again and taking her hands in his. He kissed her knuckles. “Si seulement tu savais. I would love nothing more than to wake to see you opening your beautiful eyes by my side. And if you mean you wish to make love...” he paused.

She began to blush. “I-I did sort of think of that, as well, yes.”

“I would be lying if I said I didn’t want that, too.”

The blush spread. Serena felt as though her insides were dancing with excitement. A little hopeful smile crept onto her face, but there was a ‘but’ coming. “But?” she prompted.

“But I am afraid.” He looked down at his hands, engulfing hers. “Please understand. I am afraid I will hurt you, Serena, I am afraid I will scare you off.”

“Augustine, you would never hurt me,” said Serena, clutching his hands. “I know you wouldn’t.”

“Yes,” he said. “That’s why. I might do so without meaning to, and betray this trust you have given me, and that would break my heart. I've made many mistakes in my life... I don't want to make one with you."

"...C’est payé, balayé, oublié; Je me fous du passé!" warbled the victrola. The sauce pot was beginning to bubble rather violently.

“You might want to stir your pot,” said Serena.

“Zut, alors,” he said, and jumped up to tend the food.

“I think I understand,” said Serena slowly, when the crisis was averted. “And it makes me very happy that you care so much. But will you let me take some responsibility, too?” She smiled, to show she was not upset. “I’m asking for this. I know I’m young, but I’m not fragile, and I don't scare easily.”

He looked at her with soft eyes, his arms hanging weakly at his sides. “I... suppose I’m not being fair to you, am I?” he said. “Then if you are sure this is what you want..."

"I'm sure."

"Then we must go very slow."

“Okay.”

“And if at any point you feel at all uncomfortable, you will tell me?”

“Yes, I promise. And you have to promise, too.”

“I give you my promise,” he said, and raised her chin with a finger to kiss her. “And now it is sealed.” Now he was smiling again, his gentle smile.

“Mon prince charmant,” she murmured, and reached out to run a hand down his chest. He jumped back, flustered, and cleared his throat while she laughed and apologized.

“La belle dame sans regret,” he said, rubbing his chest and laughing, and she had to agree this time.

It was actually very good macaroni. Then there was a movie, which Augustine proclaimed to be a classic.

“I’m surprised you haven’t seen this before, ma fromage du miel, it’s one of those that everyone is always quoting.”

“Honey cheese?”

“Very old romantic -”

“That one you definitely made up.”

She nestled into his shoulder to watch, tucking her legs up underneath her. His hand came to rest on her shoulder as usual, but after a moment’s hesitation, moved down to her hip instead. So she nestled closer, and he gave her waist a stroke with his thumb.

The movie ended, and she had to get off of him so he could get up and turn on the lights.

“Do you want me to go home?” she said, hoping he would say no.

“No,” he said. And then paused, nervously, and added. "Just to sleep, all right?"

She nodded, beaming.

So he brought out t-shirts and pajama pants and Serena put some on, and so did Augustine, and when they came out they both had to laugh a little because she was dragging a foot of cloth behind each heel and, well, he was in pajamas, a sight which Serena found so very endearing. Her Professor, in pajamas. He looked so young, so vulnerable. It was like he'd left  a shell behind.

Then she got into bed, and he turned out the lights and burrowed in beside her to kiss her on the cheek. She turned onto her side to kiss him back, and drew herself to him, and he wrapped his arms around her, and one kiss became many, and Serena realized how good it felt to press against him with her breasts loose beneath her shirt. He broke away, turned over, and curled up, mumbling about preserving his dignity, and after a moment of confusion Serena realized what he meant and couldn’t help grinning awkwardly as she felt her face get hot. She was glad to know what she was capable of.

She kissed the back of his head.

“Good night, then. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Bon nuit, ma belle. ...I’m happy you’re here.”

“So am I.”

* * *

Serena woke in the depths of the pillows, and this time she lay undisturbed by embarassing memories, and savored the softness, the smell, the warmth of her slumbering lover.

She gave a contented sigh. The tousled head on the other pillow moved, and Augustine turned over, blinking awake.

“Bon matin, mon prince charmant,” murmured Serena.

His sleepy face took on such a look of joy that Serena felt her heart would melt. “Serena,” he said, and reached out to touch her hair, as if to make sure she was real. “I am the luckiest man alive,” he said.

“I’m the luckiest woman,” she said.

He placed a hand on either side of her face and kissed her, soft and slow, and neither of them noticed the morning breath.

* * *

Serena wanted to lie there all day, but Augustine said Sina and Dexio would revolt if he didn't hurry and write up the results they were getting, so Serena went back to the League. Clair de Lune was coming along very well, and Serena took her to spar with Wikstrom. As yet she was no match for the hulking steel-types, though she was developing a mean payback; she was there to learn defense.

Clair appeared to be getting frustrated, understandably, so the next day, Serena took her to the Battle Chateau, which lifted both their spirits. It was nice to have a pokemon in training, Serena thought; it was easier to find a decent match.

"Oh, my word! What a noble umbreon," came a bell-like voice from behind them. Serena knew of only one person whose voice could honestly be described that way, and sure enough, when she turned, it was Diantha.

"Diantha!" said Serena, and they kissed each other's cheeks.

"How are you, my dear? How are things at the League?"

"Slow!" said Serena, making a face. "Our last challenger was weeks ago, and I didn't even get to battle him."

"I know what you mean. There are not many who can face up to you! Though I see you're not resting on your laurels." Diantha knelt to let Clair smell her fingers.

"This is Clair de Lune," said Serena.

"Nice to meet you, madamoiselle," said Diantha, and gave Clair a pat on the head. "My goodness, but you are beautiful. You are lucky in your trainer, dear little Clair de Lune."

Serena ducked her head, smiling.

"I'm glad we ran into each other, I wanted to chat with you a little bit," said Diantha, standing. "Why don't we find an intimate little nook somewhere?"

Serena followed her into an empty parlor (the Chateau had as many parlors as arenas, apparently rich people couldn't do much without a parlor handy), and they dragged a pair of chairs into a corner.

"Now," said Diantha, settling comfortably and taking both of Serena's hands in hers, "I've been chatting with Augustine..."

Serena immediately hid in her hair. Diantha laughed. "Oh, yes. Poor creature, he needed a woman to talk to. He's absolutely frantic, you know. Éperdument amoureux. It touches my heart. Let me tell you I am just so glad for you both. Especially for you. You know what he told me?" She leaned in conspiritorally. "He said he's never been anybody's first time before. He really wants to do his best for you. He's doing his research like the good scholar he is!"

She gave Serena an enormous wink.

Serena felt like melting through the floor.

"Oh, forgive me! I'm embarrassing you. What I wanted to say was, if you have any questions, I'll be happy to give my advice. It's only fair."

"Um. Um," said Serena.

Diantha waited attentively.

"You didn't ever... Um... You and..." She waved her finger back and forth.

"Oh! Heavens, no!" Diantha burst out, her face a picture of amazed shock. "Oh, darling, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to imply that!"

They both began to giggle. Serena did end up asking some questions, with the help of more hand gestures (and more giggling), and Diantha said things like 'just so you won't be surprised'.

"Thank you," said Serena. "I didn't even realize how anxious I was, but now I feel a lot better."

"Then I've done my duty," said Diantha. "If you come up with anything else, please feel free to call me."

"I will. Thank you again. Um..."

"Yes?"

"While you're here, do you think we might possibly have a battle?"

Diantha laughed. "Of course!"

* * *

The days were getting chillier, as October quickly became November. They'd gone out for a walk through the city, an aimless wander, hand in hand, enjoying each other's presence and the briskness of the air, looking at the last of the bright leaves and watching people go by. Eventually, they'd made it back to Augustine's apartment, where Serena had flopped on the couch, still wearing the caramel-colored scarf Drasna had knitted for her. Augustine hung up his jacket and his cap (a cold weather wardrobe addition which Serena rather liked), and sat down too, at which point Serena swung her legs over his.

"Ah, I have fallen into your trap," he said, flopping his head onto the back of the couch and smiling at her.

"Yes," she said proudly.

She watched him work his hands free, and pause with them hovering over her legs.

"May I?" he said.

"Please do."

He placed one hand on either side of her knee, gave her calf a squeeze. She wiggled and ducked her head to smile at him through her eyelashes. He began to stroke her legs, slowly working his way from her calves up to her thighs. It felt very nice, warm hands through the smoothness of her thigh-highs. He was concentrating on her legs now, watching his hands move up and down. She wiggled some more, as warm feelings began to form in her belly.

His hands stopped at the edge of her socks, before they touched skin, just below the edge of her skirt. Serena made a little sound.

"This is nice?" he said.

"Yes! Yes, this is really nice."

"I'm glad," he said, and grinned in his doofy way, with his eyes all soft.

Another little sound escaped Serena's lips, and she wiggled closer to him, then sat up, so she was almost sitting in his lap. "Touch me some more."

"Oh, oui? Where shall I touch you, mon amour?" said Augustine, wrapping his arms around her to pull her properly onto his lap, where he could look up at her.

She twisted around, pulling one leg in and over, so she straddled his legs. "I think you have some ideas," she said, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Hah, well. Well... I can't deny that..."

His hands began to slide down her back. His fingers found the edges of her shoulder blades, traced along her spine. His thumbs trailed out onto her sides, and she gasped, her back arching as electric pleasure sparked through her.

"Oh -"

Augustine was watching her face, and when she responded he gave a little gasp himself, and swallowed. "All right?"

She nodded adamantly, and he grinned, a sparkle in his eye. He slipped his fingertips under the hem of her sweater and gave her a questioning look; she nodded again.

He sent his hands back the way they had come, but this time it was only her shirt between them and skin, the sweater bunching up over his wrists. Serena closed her eyes, the better to enjoy the sensation. She never knew her skin could be so sensitive.

On their next trip downwards, his hands continued just a bit further down, so that his fingers rested lightly on her hips.

"Keep going," she breathed, without opening her eyes.

He kept going, over her skirt-clad bottom and down her legs again.

"Ah..."

She opened her eyes to see him still watching her face, with half-lidded eyes, his mouth slightly open. Her stomach flip-flopped - his expression matched how she felt - some very warm feelings were accumulating in her belly. She cupped his face between her hands and kissed him.

Augustine responded with a heartfelt 'mmmh' which sent another spark of pleasure though her. The increased sensitivity of the rest of her skin seemed to go double for her lips, and his were so soft, and she kept going, kissing him as thoroughly as she knew how, feeling swallowed up with warmth. His hands were back under her sweater, making circles on her lower back. She became aware of an odd - and very nice - feeling of opening between her legs.

He grasped her shoulders, and she reluctantly pulled away. "Désolé," he said, breathless, with a sheepish half-smile. "Would you mind moving back a little bit?"

"Oh, I'm sorry..." she said. She hadn't realized it, but she had been sliding forward. She couldn't help but look, and the sight of the bulge pressing against his pants made her clothes suddenly feel very constricting. She tugged at her scarf, tossed it aside, struggled out of her sweater, then fell forward again to press her glowing forehead against his, her hands fumbling against his chest, looking for his shirt buttons.

"Not yet." He smiled at her expression, traced a finger down her side. "Slow, remember? Slow."

"Slow." Serena bit her lip.

"Not all at once. I don't want to overwhelm you." He tipped her off his lap, onto the couch, following her down so that he knelt over her. He nuzzled her neck, murmuring, "Be patient. Soon, I promise, I will give you everything I have."

Serena wiggled beneath him, overcome. "M-mon prince..." she managed.

He gave a low laugh. "Ma petite."

She clung to him, and he talked to her softly, petting her hair, until they both calmed down.

* * *

It was a sweet time. Augustine seemed just as giddy and uncertain as Serena, full of blushes and grins and tentative questions. This put her at ease, and she found herself taking the lead, exploring, loving the way he looked at her when she would touch him. Whenever they had the chance, they cuddled on his couch, kissing, softly stroking, or just holding each other, savoring their new level of physicality.

Serena tried not to think about it - about sex. She couldn't help it, though, and every time she did she would get hot under the collar. Not yet, he'd say. Soon. Sometimes she would get nervous, but then she would remember the tenderness in the way he touched her, the softness of his voice, the love in his eyes, and she would be impatient, longing to be touched again. She found herself speculating about what it would be like, what he had planned, always ending up reliving their last encounter in her mind. He let things go a little further each time, always seeming to stop just when Serena was getting really worked up. It was wonderfully frustrating.

Eventually she found out why he always stopped.

"There's a style of kiss," said Augustine, "that we call un baiser amoureux." Serena tilted her head inquisitively, and he touched her hair as it tumbled sideways. "It's also known as un baiser avec la langue," he continued.

Serena had heard of kissing with tongues. She'd heard it called Kalosian kissing, though she had only ever heard that before she came to Kalos.

She wet her lips, gave him a kittenish smile. "Is it nice?"

He smiled back. "Well, I think so."

"Then... you'll have to show me how," she said, thinking that making tongues not awkward had to be a sort of art.

Augustine leaned in, one hand pushing into her hair, and showed her.

The first little flick of his tongue on her lips was like an electric shock, the second like a thunderbolt. Serena felt overloaded. She could feel her heartbeat through her whole body. She pulled away, short of breath, and found herself shaking. She covered her face with her hands and tried to breathe.

"Serena, are you all right?" Augustine's voice was anxious. "Was that too much?"

"I'm okay," said Serena through her hands, still breathing hard. "I just need a second. I'm fine. Yeah. Sorry."

"No, no. I'm sorry. Should've known..."

She was getting her breath back. He was hovering, wanting to comfort her but clearly not wanting to touch her in case he made things worse. Serena buried her face in his chest, and he held her tight until she stopped shaking.

"I'm sorry," he said again.

She shook her head. "You couldn't have known that would happen."

"Still..."

"No. No, Augustine. It's fine. I'm fine." She kissed his cheek. "I just happened to like that a lot more than you accounted for."

A half-smile broke his worried face. She grinned, and kissed him, and tried a little tongue flick of her own. She felt his sharp inhale, his smile broadening under her lips.

"Ma fleur," he said, stroking her back. "You make me nervous."

"I'm prepared this time."

"Are you sure? You don't want to stop for now?"

"Yes. Please, show me again. I promise, if I start to get overwhelmed, you'll know about it."

"I love you," he murmured as she leaned in.

"I love you too."

* * *

It was a Friday. She was staying the night again (this time planned ahead of time), and they were cuddled under the covers, saying goodnight, over and over, avec la langue. She hooked her leg over his, for stability, to be closer, found it was good. He didn't object, in fact moved his leg to support her more. Her hands began to stray. Pajamas are nice, she thought, they're loose, and thin. She found her way under his shirt, found bare skin.

"Aah," he said, and that also made her feel good. She began to explore. Soft and smooth and warm. She felt the bumps of his spine, followed his ribs, ran her fingers down his stomach, where she discovered a little trail of hair, leading to his belly button, and beyond, until she was stopped by his waistband.

He shivered, made another sound, moved to kiss her jaw, her neck, his cheeks just a little scratchy against her skin.

"Oh," she breathed, elated, and her fingers slipped even further down, brushing something curiously firm.

Augustine froze.

Serena pulled her hand back. "Oh," she said. "Um."

"Um," he said.

"Um, are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Just surprised," he said, in a strangled sort of voice.

She paused. "Do you want to stop?"

"To be completely honest, no, no I don't, not even a little. Merde."

She paused again. "Do you... um... want me to do that again?"

He laughed. "You are something. Still being honest, yes. But that wouldn't be fair."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't do the same for you." She started to protest, but he cut her off. "No, I can't, as much as I'd like to. It's more complicated than that." He was starting to relax again, his voice becoming a low purr. "I'll show you, another time. When I can do it right. But..." She felt his hand on her hip, his fingers sliding under the hem of her shirt. "There is something I can do to repay you for that, if you like."

"Augustine, you never let me do nearly as much for you as you do for me," Serena complained, teasingly, wiggling under his hand all the same. "How am I ever going to learn?"

"I'm not worried about that," he murmured into her ear, as his hand moved not downward but upward, and Serena gave a gasp. "Believe me, I'm not lacking for pleasure."

* * *

"You still feel like you're getting away with something, don't you?" said Serena. She was leaning on her arm on the counter, sipping coffee and sleepily watching Augustine make omelettes.

He gave her a guilty glance. She smiled.

"Is this because I keep telling you no? I'm just taking care of you," he said softly, pushing at the edges of the omelette with his spatula.

"I know. It's just that it seems like you don't think you deserve this."

"I don't," he said, smiling, and lifted the omelette onto a plate, which he passed to Serena.

"Do I?" she said.

He paused.

"Augustine, you make me so happy. I'm happier than I've ever been. Don't I deserve to be happy?"

He poured the eggs for the next omelette, looking trapped. "That isn't fair, Serena."

"No, what isn't fair is talking about deserving in the first place. The one who gets to decide that I love you is me. You don't get a say in that. You only get to decide that you love me, too."

He was silent for a minute, sprinkling the cheese and onions and ham over the eggs.

"I'm old," he said at last, "And I'm getting older. I'll be stealing away the best years of your life. After a while I won't be able to make you so happy anymore."

"I think that's assuming a lot. Besides, you're not stealing me. You're spoiling me. How could I be happy with someone else after all this?"

He laughed. "I do my best."

"Please, don't worry about it," she said, leaning across the counter to touch his arm affectionately. "You're like fine wine."

He laughed again, and flipped the omelette. "I hope I don't get corked."

He seemed to lighten up after that, Serena was glad to see, and after a convivial breakfast, the moment she'd put her dishes in the sink, he swept her off her feet and kissed her. She squeaked happily and threw her arms around his neck, and he said, "Mon amour, if you like the idea, I would like to take you to the museum today, and after that, I would like to come back here and make love to you."

She gasped, her cheeks going pink. "Augustine! You would?"

He nodded, looking a bit pink himself. "What do you think?"

"I think that sounds wonderful."

* * *

Serena practically floated around the museum. Augustine led her grandly around by the arm, whispering ridiculous but cultured-sounding bits of history about the paintings, mixed in with some real history, so that she had to stifle laughter and guess which bits were true. Serena always enjoyed art, but with him there it seemed to come alive.

I'm head over heels, Serena thought giddily, gazing up at his shining eyes. I've fallen harder than a bagon.

It was afternoon, and they kissed their way up the stairs and into his apartment, impeded slightly by the bouquet he'd bought at a flower stall in a fit of romance. They staggered through the door and Serena barged Augustine right up against the wall, kicking the door closed behind her, pressing herself hard against him, on tip-toe. She could feel his excitement, his hammering heart and quickened breathing, and it looped into and amplified her own. Her hat fell off, completely unnoticed in the vigor of her kisses.

"I take it you haven't changed your mind, then?" he said, raising his eyebrows and showing her his silly grin, his shortness of breath giving him away.

Serena kissed him, getting mostly teeth. "Augustine," she said, archly, and kissed him again - "You aren't going back on," - and again -  "Your promise," - and again - "Are you?"

"Never." He laughed, a low and intimate laugh, the sound resonating against her through his chest, and Serena realized that he'd probably come up with the museum trip to give her time to think about it. To back out if she wanted. She dropped back onto her heels and pressed her cheek against his chest.

"I love you so much," she said.

"I love you, too." He kissed her head, then bent down to murmur into her ear. "I think it's probably best if we shower separately this time, hm?"

Serena hadn't even thought of that, but she was glad for the opportunity to make sure she was clean. She surprised herself with her own slickness, and lingered a moment, smiling to herself. Once clean and dry, she hesitated; then she wrapped herself in the towel before coming out.

The bedroom was full of perfume from the bouquet now in a vase on the bedside table. Augustine was just turning from the act of placing it there. He paused when he saw her, smiling bemusedly, as if not sure where to look.

"Your turn," she said, clutching her towel, feeling giddiness leaping through her stomach at the reminder that this was, in a way, a first for him too.

She sat on the bed as the shower ran for the second time, and breathed the scent of the flowers, aware of her nakedness. She hadn't known she could feel so vulnerable and yet so safe at the same time. It was a wonderful feeling. It was trust, she decided. A bit different than the trust between a trainer and her pokemon, maybe, but not altogether.

Augustine appeared in the doorway, wrapped in his own towel, his hair slightly damp from the steam. Serena didn't know where to look either, only that she wanted to look at everything at once.

She stood, trying not to stare, and they drew towards each other, pausing slightly apart, grey eyes gazing into grey eyes. He'd put on cologne, she noticed. It mingled alluringly with the aroma of the flowers. He leaned down to kiss her softly, and she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, heedless of the now unsupported towel, and his arms were around her, too. She felt goosebumps forming on her skin, not so much from cold but from the thrill of his touch, the heat of him against her. He lifted her gently and laid her on the cloud-like comforter.

"You're so beautiful, Serena," he murmured, nuzzling into her neck, his voice a vibration, a purr. "Ma belle bouton de rose."

His hands slid over her, taking her in, every bit, smooth and whole and bare. She gasped and reached out to do the same to him, running her hands down his sides and over his hips without the impediment of waistbands, finding the secret nuances of shape.

"Oh," she said, as his fingers lovingly traced the curve of her breast. They circled, teasing,  as he kissed her shoulder, he collarbone, her chest; his nose bumped against her each time, which was somehow very very attractive. Serena's hands stroked distractedly up and down his back, her legs moving restlessly against each other as she squirmed under him.

His lips found the pink bud of her nipple, and a mewling sound escaped her. She felt him smile, and not-quite-laugh, a sharp exhalation that made her skin prickle eagerly. "Ah," she breathed, and then "Aaah," as his tongue flicked against her. His hand, so warm, on her hip, his thumb stroking into the little valley there, so near, so sensitive. It reached out a bit more, and her reaction nearly struck him with her knee.

He sat up, then, kissing her belly on his way past, and looked at her, giving her that delicious, devilish grin. Serena bit her lip and twisted, trying to give him a coquettish look, though she knew she was far too worked up for that to work, too breathless and eager.

He laughed softly. "Oh, Serena," he said. He leaned forward again to kiss her, and she arched up to meet him. Her body was crying out for him, her blood coursing through her groin. Everything felt tender and hot and ready, ready, ready.

"Please," she said, "Please, I'm ready, Augustine, I want -"

"Hold on," he said, and kissed her again, then reached for the bedside table drawer. "I need un gaunt d'amour."

She had to laugh, a hiccupping giggle - love glove, oh my - but what he came back with was not the expected condom but an actual nitrile glove. Then she had to throw her head back and gasp, as his fingers slipped between her legs and slid along the slick edge of the opening there. He stroked her slowly, slowly, and she moved against him, wanting more. He obliged, but at his own pace, gently pushing through her lips, exploring her, almost reverentially, as though he were holding some priceless treasure. She made little noises, her legs shaking, feeling herself opening like a flower.

His fingers worked downward until he found a spot that yielded, an opening, and he looked at her. "This may hurt a little at first," he said, apologetically. She nodded, swallowed.

He worked his finger forward, slowly, carefully; Serena spread her legs as wide as they would go, giving him more room, whimpering at the sensation, like nothing else she'd ever felt. It did hurt a little, but not much, just some sharp prickling as his finger moved in circles, stretching her. So sweet, so gentle...

Then he was all the way in, his knuckles touching her vulva. He moved experimentally, sliding to and fro, and she squeaked, clutching at the comforter, her eyes squeezed shut.

"How does it feel?" he asked.

"It feels - oh -" Her eyes flickered open, and caught his warm grey gaze, the creases of his smile.

"Shall I try with two?"

"Mmm-!" She nodded, and gasped as he pulled nearly out, only to push in again, this time with a second finger. She prickled again as she stretched to accomodate, and tried to stretch her shaking legs even farther apart. It felt so good...

"Bien," said Augustine. "Tres bien, chéri..."

And then he pulled out, and Serena whined in frustration. "No, don't stop -"

But he grinned, and repositioned himself, and bent down, his eyes fixed on hers, and she felt the heat of his mouth, the texture of his tongue against her, and she shivered, moaning as he lavished attention onto every part, slow, rhythmic, relentless -

And his fingers pushed into her again, and something in her stomach contracted, making her arch, and they moved inside her and curled -

\- and there were little white sparks in her vision, and she felt like she might burst into flame -

And he pulled his fingers out, and kissed her thigh, stroking her leg with his ungloved hand. She collapsed, sweating and shivering, and pressed her hands to her face.

"Oh, Augustine, oh..."

"Shhh. Rest for a moment. How do you feel?"

Serena whined softly in response, and he crawled up beside her to let her cling to him, kissed her glowing forehead, stroked her hair. "I've got you. Shhh. Relax."

"Aaaah," she said, wiggling against him.

"That was good?"

"Yes, yes, oh, why did you stop, I was -"

"Because I don't want to rush this. Don't worry. I won't leave you hanging." There was a hint of laughter in his voice, and she kissed him, and tasted what must have been herself on his lips. She squeezed her legs together, exploring the strange new way she felt inside. He held her until her breath evened out, his fingers tracing patterns on her skin.

"There now... Again?"

"Oh, yes, please -"

He kissed her cheek, and drew back again, pausing to kiss her breast on the way. But he didn't go back in right away, instead stroking her with his palm, leaning his head on her thigh and looking up at her adoringly, heating her up all over again. Then he ducked down and kissed her, opened her lips with his nose and kissed inside, his lips gently pulling at her.

"Ah - !" she cried, and slapped a hand over her mouth.

Augustine looked up, startled. He sat up and moved to lean over her, took her hand from her mouth and kissed her.

"Let it out," he said, and she gazed into that kind face she trusted so much, and when his fingers took over the job he'd been doing with his mouth, she did cry out.

He kissed her cheek. "Yes!" he said, his eyes sparkling, and she grabbed him by his tousled hair and kissed him.

Soon she had to grab handfuls of comforter to stop herself putting her hands over her mouth. He brought her right to that floating, combustible edge again, and kept her there, pausing just enough to stop her going over the edge, teasing with mouth and fingers and nose. She writhed and shook, and her brain seemed to go cloudy and buzz with pleasure, and she thought she couldn't take it, that she'd certainly explode soon, and more and more her thoughts were full of how he would feel inside her and how she wanted him, wanted to make him feel this - this amazing, this -

Then he was leaning over her again, kissing her, and he said, "All right," and she realized she'd actually been speaking aloud, and she did put her hands over her mouth.

He reached for the bedside table again, and sat up, and Serena pushed herself up tonto her elbows, and saw his penis properly for the first time, heavy and hard and wanting her as much as she wanted him. The sight made her throb and her desire to have it inside her redoubled. He deftly covered it with the condom and reached for the lubricant.

Serena sat up, took it from his hands. "Let me."

She squeezed some into her hands, and reached out to touch -

"Ah -"

It felt wonderful to hold - she stroked it with her thumb, and felt it twitch in her hand. She gasped, and so did he, and that felt wonderful too, so she stroked with her whole hand. Clumsily, but he was making the most attractive noises she'd ever heard regardless.

"Come here, my love -" he said, taking her hands and moving them to his shoulders. He placed his own hands on her hips. "It'll be easier with you on top - at your own pace -"

She rose onto her knees, and he guided her forward, taking one hand away to hold himself steady. She kept her eyes on his as she eased herself down, with a few false starts, gasping as she took him into her, prickling and stretching again but not caring because he was hot against everything inside her and his mouth was hanging open and his eyes fluttered closed and he let out a long, ragged groan, and her hands clutched tight to his shoulders, and she'd done it, he was in. He moved his hips, and they cried out together.

Serena moved, tenatively, but gaining confidence, sliding up and down, encouraged by his cries, his heaving chest, his breathless words of praise, forgetting to speak her language -

"Comme ça - ah, Serena - tu es incroyable - ah -"

She pressed down against him, and his hips rolled to meet her, and her toes curled up and her nails dug into his shoulders and he wrapped his arms around her and thrust himself up and she squeezed him with her thighs, moaning encouragement -

"More, oh, more, please -"

\- And everything went tight and bright and seemed to shatter into a million shining pieces and she felt like screaming but her throat wouldn't work and the world seemed to shatter over and over and she was flying into the sun and she clung to him, shuddering, tangling her fingers in his hair, and he went rigid and tense and pulsed inside her, hotter than ever.

They held each other, not yet ready to move, both panting and smiling big stupid smiles.

"Augustine?" said Serena, pressing her nose and forehead to his.

"Mmm?"

"That was amazing."

He chuckled. "I'm very glad to hear that. I'm afraid you might be a little sore later."

"Worth it."

After a while they disentangled, and curled up together, soft and sleepy. Serena gave a contented sigh. She still felt wonderful inside, and so warm and relaxed...

"Next time I'll do more for you," she murmured, nuzzling Augustine's shoulder.

"Mmm. I'd like that. Though I liked doing it this way, too. You make the sweetest sounds."

"Aaah," she said, and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too. I love you so much."

* * *

And they lived happily ever after.

* * *

Glossary, just in case anybody reading this isn't a Pokemon player:

Professor Augustine Sycamore - A researcher on the cutting edge of pokemon evolution, specializing in its newest form, Mega Evolution. Provided Serena and her friends with their first pokemon, and advice during their journeys.

Serena - A trainer from a faraway region, who became the Champion at the age of seventeen, after two years of travelling around Kalos. A silent protagonist.

Sina and Dexio - The Professor’s grad students.

Diantha - The previous Champion, and a popular movie star. A good friend of Augustine's.

The Elite Four - A group of powerful trainers that must be faced before a challenger can face the Champion. Its members are Drasna, Malva, Wikstrom, and Siebold.

Shauna - A friend of Serena's; they frequently travelled together on their pokemon journeys. Always♪  seems♪  to speak in a singsong way♪

Wulfric - Leader of the Snowbelle City Gym.

The Battle Chateau - A place where 'nobility' gather to test one another in battle. Titles are given according to skill, not birth, though a trainer must be 'vouched for' to join.

Kalos - The region in which the story takes place. Basically France.

Lumiose City - Kalos' largest city, and the home of Augustine's research lab. Basically Paris.

Holo Caster - A device something like a smartphone which projects holographic images.

 


End file.
